Last Christmas
by TuxedoFedora
Summary: Dear Tsuna,  I gave you my heart. But you gave it away so quickly. I have already found someone else.     Implied TsunaXOC   Hinted/Frienship GokuderaXOC  Alternate Universe than You're Too Late


_**Last Christmas  
>I gave you my heart<br>But the very next day you gave it away**_

**Christmas Eve**

Smiling bashfully as her teal eyes stared into his deep honey brown eyes, the mahogany haired girl's hands were held by the honey eyed owner's own hands. The honey eyed boy smiled just as bashfully in return as their foreheads rested against each other. Confessions of love had been spoken not too long ago from the girl to the boy. A blush was painted on their faces and deepened when the boy leaned forward to kiss her but failed due to his own shyness. A small giggle accompanied with a near snort came from the girl when he pulled back shyly. She leaned forward on her own and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You don't have to kiss me on the lips you know. You could have just done this instead, silly Tsu-chan…" she whispered against the tip of his nose. He smiled as well and nuzzled a bit to her face as he nodded to her statement.

"Sai-chan, I l-li…No! I mean…I lo-o…Ah…"

"I know, Tsu-chan…I love you too," Saito said with a laugh at Tsuna's trip over words. But the blush appeared darker on her face because she knew immediately that Christmas was so much more special now. The day that the boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, became Tamaki Saito's mutual love.

_**This year  
>To save me from tears<br>I'll give it to someone special**_

**Christmas Day**

Saito watched in heartache as she saw Tsuna holding the Namimori Chuu Beauty herself in his arms. It hurt her all the more to realize just how perfect they looked together. Saito stood there in her winter clothing as tears dripped down her face, the dropping temperature of the tears began to sting her face. She immediately about-faced and walked away, anyone that took a look at her could easily see that her heart had been given to someone else.

As the brokenhearted girl trudged along the street she met a familiar face that had been walking into a grocery store. Teal eyes like the girl's stared at her from beneath grey locks. A foot crushed a used up cigarette butt as the owner's hand motioned to her to get her attention.

"Hey, Stupid Weed. What the hell has you in such a bad mood?" the grey haired boy asked her suddenly startling her. The girl blinked and smiled ruefully as her reddened eyes glistened with new tears of misery when she tried to say that nothing had cause her this pain. Gokudera scoffed and smacked her upside the head as he grabbed her sleeve and pulled her in.

"C'mon, I need to get some last minute groceries, Aneki will be at Juudaime's and I don't want to end up floored as Juudaime is busy with—" he stopped and looked at the girl as he heard her hiccup in sign that she was about to cry. It didn't take as long for him to figure out what had transpired. After facepalming at his own idiocy he tugged her along and hurried to get groceries. By the looks of it, he'd have company instead of his original plans of solitary celebration.

Later on that day as they sat in his home, he drank the hot juice he bought as he let her explain what happened. To tell the truth Gokudera wondered why he saw Tsuna holding Saito's hand the day before and was now holding Kyoko's instead of the mahogany girl in front of him. This teal eyed girl was just a walking magnet of sorrow.

"…Yesterday I confessed to Tsuna again, he accepted my feelings and said he felt the same…but just before I ran into you, I saw him standing there holding Kyoko like he did me yesterday. Octopus Head…you're smart, right? Can you tell me what _**THAT GIRL **_has that I don't…?"

At hearing that Gokudera didn't think that he ever choked on a drink as much as he did then. He looked at the girl with an incredulous look as he let out a residing 'HUH?' The girl looked at him with an unwavering and sorrowful gaze. Damn everything around him, she was being serious…

"W-well…I wouldn't know. I always thought she was stupid and not worthy enough for Juudaime," he said as he closed his eyes to take a drink so he wouldn't lock eyes with the girl again. However, he opened them again when he heard her laugh through her tears at his answer. He jumped in surprise when she crawled over to him and laid her head on his shoulder as she sat next to him. His face burned red as he shouted at her in stuttered embarrassment.

"W-what do you think you're doing Stupid Weed?" he yelled as she did not move from her spot next to him. Yet as irritated as he was he didn't move her from her spot and kept his mouth pursed tightly.

"Why…" she asked quietly from his shoulder. "Why did I fall for Tsu-chan instead of you, Hayato…? I could have handled rejection easily if it was you…"

He was left stumped for a bit as he scoffed again and looked away while taking another gulp if juice. Saito looked up at Gokudera quietly as if answering his scoff with a repeat of the question. Gokudera gulped nervously as his face reddened and he continued to look away.

"Because if you are able to handle rejection in love easily, then you weren't really in love with the person," he said catching the mahogany haired girl by surprise. A small chortle came from the girl's throat as it blurted out into full on laughter. The laughs infected even the bewildered Gokudera as he joined in.

From behind, Gokudera Hayato's hand could be seen around Tamaki Saito's waist as his head laid on her's. Tamaki Saito's hand clutched onto the back of Gokudera Hayato's clothes as her head rested on his shoulder. From that comfortable moment of laughter they both realized something.

**They realized that maybe this Christmas holiday, spending time together wouldn't be such a bad idea.**


End file.
